The Wraith and the Dragon
by Ethereal Wolf
Summary: When a new Dragon Slayer appears at Fairy Tail shortly after the destruction of Phantom Lord looking for her sister, no one could have imagined what she was hiding from them or her impact on their lives. AU: follows the main plot but be prepared for major changes. T rating for now, may change later. Multiple pairings. Yuri. Mirajane/OC


**Welcome, this fic will be following my OC and her adventures with Fairy Tail. This story will be following the main plot for Fairy Tail from just after Phantom Lord onwards including all Arcs except the Daphne arc and most of the filler sections. In some places in the plot I will be making minor changes and in other places major changes.**

**There will be multiple pairings in this fic with the main being Mira/OC but there will be others that I will mention later, both yuri and het - I can't write yaoi - but most won't show up for some time.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. **

**Onwards...**

* * *

Fairy Tail, the worlds most famous magic guild in the centre of Magnolia City, a guild of fun and games where heart is far more important than power and was currently in a complete shambles due to the war with Phantom Lord. It was also the shambles of a building that a dark figure in a heavy cloak - due to the heavy rain - was staring at from under the hood covering her face.

"Well, this place has seen better days." A cold feminine voice came from the hood. Quickly grabbing a man running home by the scruff of his neck and held him off the ground.

"Where is Fairy Tail?" she asked speaking loudly over the rain.

"J-just down the street in that large building, their staying there until the guild is rebuilt."

She looked down the street at the aforementioned building then back at the man who looked ready to pass out.

"Thanks for the directions." she said, dropping him roughly on the ground along with a few coins for his troubles. He quickly grabbed the coins and scrambled down the street away from the menacing woman as she walked towards the building.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Natsu yelled over the general ruckus around him.

"Well do something then" Lucy growled out ignoring Natsu's groan. "You've been complaining for the last hour."

"I know!" Natsu yelled jumping up "Let's go on a mission"

"Oh, Fine, I still need to pay rent" Natsu's face lit up "but I get to pick the mission" His smile faltered "the last one you wanted to go on involved hunting someone who disappeared two years ago and hasn't been heard from since."

"But-"

"No buts, I pick the mission."

"What mission are you going on?" Erza asked as she walked up to them with Gray behind her "You should both be staying to help rebuild the guild."

"But I'm so bored." Natsu said as he slumped into a chair.

"Suck it up Flame Brain." Gray smirked down at him. "You never did learn how to sit still."

"What was that Icicle Head!" Natsu yelled jumping up.

"You heard me."

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled, throwing a punch that knocked Gray across the room into Cana's barrel of beer which resulted in Cana proceeding to pick Gray up and throw him at Elfman who was knocked into Macao and Wakaba starting yet another of Fairy Tail's famous brawls.

It was into this that the door to the pub opened and the cloaked woman walked in, towards the bar where Mirajane was serving drinks, seemingly ignoring the people staring at her and the unnatural silence from the guild members.

"Can I help you." Mira asked the woman as she stopped in front of her.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" at Mira's nod she looked around "I would like to talk to Master Makarov."

"He's in that room over there" Mira said pointing to a door of to the left, not sure what to make of the new woman, her voice was cold but had an underlying musical tone to it and she couldn't see her at all under the hood and cloak.

"Thank you." the woman said simply and moved off to the door as normal sound returned to the room.  
The woman knocked twice loudly on the door and waited for a second before hearing a muffled "Come in" from the other side of the door.  
She opened the door and walked into the room, it was an empty room aside from a roaring fire a desk and two chairs. Makarov looked at her curiously for a moment and the motioned towards an empty seat which she quickly took.

"You don't have to wear the cloak you know." He said as he sat on the other side of the desk from her, when she made no move to remove it he sighed "Have you come to join the guild?"

"Yes" she stated, pulling a letter out from under her cloak "This is from my last master, I believe you know her."  
He took the letter and opened it, the woman watched him as he read it seeing the myriad of emotions on his face shock, anger and pity being the most prevalent.

"I see the reason for the cloak now" he said simply as he walked over to the fire and threw the letter in "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Apart from the reasons stated in the letter?" Makarov nodded "I want to find my sister, she probably thinks that I'm dead and a guild is probably a good way to find her given that you take jobs all over Fiore."

"Is that all?"

She looked away for a second and he heard the pain in her voice when she spoke "I've never really had friends before." she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked down to see Makarov giving her a smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He walked back round the desk and sat down "On three conditions, first I am assigning you to a Team so that they can keep an eye on you, second you take a room at Fairy Hills for the same reason."

"Okay, I agree." She says as she stands up "What's the third condition?"

"You tell me you name." He gives a laugh "I need to introduce you to the guild, you can take of the cloak as well."

* * *

Outside the door everything had returned to normal with people seemingly forgetting about the cloaked woman with the brawl returning in full swing the only people not participating being Mira, Lucy and Erza who were watching the door.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Lucy asked with a frown "You don't think that it's a member of Phantom Lord wanting to get revenge?"

"Don't be silly, she probably wanted to tell the master something personal." Mira said handing her a drink "Not many people want to join a guild in front of that many people."

"I suppose"

"It is a bit suspicious though." Erza said putting down her cup "Not many people conceal their identity like that."

"But it was raining outside." Mira said "Lots of people wear cloaks in this weather."

"You're too trusting Mira, I going to keep an eye on..."

Erza stopped as the door they had been watching opened - unnoticed by the brawlers - and Makarov and cloaked woman walked out, the woman was had finally unfastened her cloak and threw it off in a flourish throwing it to the side.

She had long, dark purple hair that fell to just below her shoulders and deep, piercing golden eyes. She was wearing a long white knee length coat with purple along the edges and only one sleeve and her right arm was bare save from a steel bracer on her wrist and black fingerless gloves on both hands. Under her coat she wore a dark blue shirt and brownish grey combat trousers with knee high boots with a steel plating on the shin and finally attached to a black leather belt was a long katana sword in a sheath.

"What are you four staring at?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow. Mira was the first to recover and stepped forwards.

"Sorry, you just weren't what we were expecting."

"Not many people expect me" she raised a hand "Ilaria Corvino at you're service."

"Mirajane Strauss, pleased to meet you." she shook the offered hand. Makarov stepped forwards suddenly.

"Mira, if you'd fetch the guild stamp for me." As Mira went off to fetch the stamp Makarov walked towards Erza "Ah Erza I need to talk to you for a second."

"Of course master." she stood up and walked over "What do you need?"

"Ilaria will be joining you're team for the time being."

"What, why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her for me." He said quietly, leaning forwards slightly "Make sure nothing happens."

Erza's eyes narrowed slightly "Do you not trust her?" Makarov didn't answer and instead said louder "I think we should set up a match between Ilaria and Natsu so we can judge her ability."

"Master."

"I hear Natsu's been getting bored so we'll have it tomorrow morning at nine, is that okay with you?" he asked Ilaria. She looked up and nodded once as Mira came back with the stamp.

"So, where do you want it and what colour?" Mira asked holding it up.

"Right shoulder and light blue." motioning to the unsleeved arm as Mira applied it.

"What sort of magic do you use?" Lucy asked suddenly. Ilaria took a while to answer all the while her golden eyes burned into her making her shift uncomfortably.

"I'm a dragon slayer." All of them stared at her "What?"

"Sorry, it's just that you're the second one to show up in such a short time" Lucy stated hurriedly "Did you're dragon disappear too?"

"Yes." she turned to Makarov before Lucy could ask anymore questions "I believe you mentioned somewhere called Fairy Hills?"

"Ah yes it's our female dormitories not far from here, Mira if you could take her and get her set up."

"Of course, follow me." Mira said gently guiding Ilaria around the mass of unconscious bodies and furniture strew over the floor and out the door.

"Master what was all that about?" Erza asked Makarov "I understand why you might put her on our team but why should I keep an eye on her?"

"She's on our team?" Lucy blurted out.

"Just keep an eye on her Erza, and Lucy would you please inform Natsu, Gray and Happy about their new teammate and Natsu's fight tomorrow at nine." Makarov said simply as he went back into his office leaving Erza and Lucy staring at the door.

* * *

"You don't say much do you?" Mira asked he silent companion as they walked to Fairy Hills "You don't have to feel threatened or uncomfortable you know."

"Sorry, I've had very limited interaction with humans over the last seven years." she sighed "I've kind of gotten used to the quiet."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, from what I've already seen of Fairy Tail it looks like a lively guild so I'll soon get used to it."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of dragon slayer are you?" Ilaria raised her brow as she thought about it.

"It's a bit hard to explain, I use ethereal magic."  
Mira frowned "Is that like ghosts?"

"Kind of, it uses the energy that ghosts and spirits are made of called ether and my magic concentrates around my body using it like a weapon."

"Wow does that mean you can go through solid objects or float around like a spirit." Ilaria laughed, her golden eyes twinkling.

"I neither deny nor confirm, you'll just have to wait until the fight." Mira's expression fell as Ilaria grinned at her.

"How about a deal?" Mira said with a wide grin "You tell me some of you're abilities and I'll bet on you for tomorrows fight, if you win we'll split the winnings."

"You guys bet on each other?"

"All the time."

"Alright deal I tell you one of my abilities for a fifty/fifty cut if I win."

"Deal."

"Fine, you were right about the phasing though solid matter." A large grin on her face as Mira clapped in excitement. "You need to tell me about my opponent if, I'm going to win tomorrow I should have a good idea of who I'm fighting."

"You shouldn't have to much to worry about, Natsu's very strong but he doesn't think things through very well, he has a tendency to just charge in and hope he lands a hit."

Mira stopped as they reached the entrance to Fairy Hills.

"Okay here's the deal, there's a free room up the stairs and at the end of the corridor to the right, You get the first month rent off but after that it's 100,000 a month." Ilaria's eyes widened at the amount of money. "You ok from here, I should get back to the guild and check on everyone."

"Sure, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, be sure to win that fight."

"I always win." Ilaria said as she disappeared through the door into Fairy Hills as Mira headed back to the guild _'Well looks like things should be getting interesting'_ she thought to herself.


End file.
